


Angel: the Redeeming Hero

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author loves chatting in the comments., Crossdressing, Crossover, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, One For All is not a secret, Past Rape/Non-con, Rebirth, Suicide, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: He didn't know what would await him at the other side, but anything- ANYTHING- was better than this.With no other options, Ayase Yukiya regains his freedom in the only way he feels is possible and flies away.In the distant future where superpowers are commonplace, Ayase Yukiya is an amnesiac boy who was caught up in a villain attack.





	1. The Angel

The stars twinkled against the night sky. The moon was hidden behind a cloud. 

Kanou-san was in a drunken sleep, and Kuba-san had left a little while ago. 

Now was the perfect time. 

Yukiya took a deep breath and stepped up onto the edge of the rooftop. No one could see him, and that was how he liked it. 

He'd been in Kanou-san's clutches long enough- no, he'd been  _alive_ long enough- to know that any attention was bad for his well being. His classmates, Kanou-san, Kuba-san- even complete strangers who had nothing to do with him- all just wanted to possess him. Even if he miraculously paid off his debt, he'd never really be free from that. 

So he steeled his resolve and spoke aloud to himself. 

"I am Ayase Yukiya. I don't know where I'll end up after this, but...I know it'll be better than here." 

And he smiled.

And he closed his eyes.

And he stepped forward.

And he fell.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...............

..........eep....

.....ep.....eep...

Beep...beep...beep...

He felt numb. His limbs felt heavy, like lead, and he didn't have the strength to move them. 

Slowly, he began to open his eyes, only to close them again as harsh white light assaulted his vision. He counted to ten and then tried again. 

The white was still harsh and glaring, but a little more tolerable. 

He tried to move his head, to get a better idea of his surroundings, but he couldn't even do that. Everything felt heavy. And the rhythmic beeping of the machine beside him- probably a heart monitor, if he had to guess- was getting a little bit annoying. 

"Where...am I..?" 

His voice was soft and high and raspy, even to his own ears. Was it naturally like that? Or was it a result of whatever brought him here? 

Something- a sound?- flashed through his mind.

_"I am Ayase Yukiya. I don't know where I'll end up after this, but...I know it'll be better than here."_

Ayase...Yukiya...

Was that his name?

It sounded right...

 


	2. The Day

The door slid open and a nurse peeked her head into the room. She smiled, taking in Yukiya's startled expression. 

"Oh! You're awake!" She exclaimed, fully entering the room and sliding the door shut behind her. "That's good- after what happened, we were worried you might not ever wake up..." 

Ah...after what happened..?

"Wh...what do you...mean? What...what happened..?" 

She paused as if considering her words, then answered. 

"There was a villain attack- some unknown person with a fire-based quirk- and you and many other people were caught up in it. Do you remember any of this?" 

Now it was his turn to be silent as he sifted through his memories. But it was like wading through a fog-covered pond of sludge. He couldn't access anything.

"No...I'm sorry." 

She nodded her head sympathetically.

"It's alright- it's normal after something like that." 

She moved around a bit to check his vitals as she continued speaking.

"Your vitals are fine now, thankfully. Just rest up and someone will check on you later, alright?" 

"Ah...alright- but, miss?"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned a 'quirk'- what...what is a...quirk?" 

Her face took on an unreadable expression.

"You must still be confused- a quirk is...it's like a special power that most people are born with. You have one, too, according to our x-rays. But don't worry about that." She scribbled something down on the clipboard hanging on the wall. 

"Just rest for now." 

.

.

.

* * *

The next time Yukiya woke up, it was to unfamiliar voices. 

"He seems like a nice child- I'm sure Izuku would love to have him around. And he's hurt- he'd feel safe with you, Toshi-chan." 

A sigh.

"I suppose you're right, dear. Alright. We can take him in for a while." 

What were they talking about? It probably wasn't his business, but at the same time- he was right there. Maybe now was a good time to make his consciousness known. 

"nng..." 

"Ah-you're awake!" 

Yukiya opened his eyes and looked at the two people at his bedside. 

The first to speak to him was a woman with dark green hair and bright green eyes. She was a bit plump, but she radiated a warm, motherly aura. 

Beside her was a man with sunken blue eyes and scraggly blond hair. He was thin- far too thin to be healthy- and Yukiya's heart hurt for him. But there was something strange about him beyond that- a good kind of strange, though. 

"How are you feeling, my boy?" The blond man asked. His voice alone made Yukiya feel safe.

"I'm fine...but...who are you..?" 

"I'm Midoriya Inko," the woman said gently. "and this is my husband, Yagi Toshinori. And the nurse said your name is Ayase Yukiya-san. Is that right?" 

Yukiya nodded, idly noting that he could move now. 

"Yes. Umm...if you don't mind me asking...why are you here?" 

Toshinori cleared his throat. 

"Well...that is...there weren't any guardians listed in your records..." 

"So we offered to take care of you- since you're not eighteen yet, are you?" Inko finished for him, smiling gently. 

He shook his head- he didn't actually know how old he was, but he was sure he wasn't that old yet. 

"So....would you like to stay with us?" She asked. 

They were strangers, so he should've said no. And yet...they seemed nice. They seemed safe.

"...Yes, please- if it's no trouble." 

 

 


	3. Unfamiliar Presence

When it came out that All Might had gotten engaged to civilian Midoriya Inko, Izuku wasn't really surprised. He'd seen the two of them together (All Might in his deflated civilian form) enough that it just looked right. 

When All Might told him about his quirk and went on to  _offer it to him_ , that was pretty surprising, but he grew to accept it. They'd been going to Dagobah every morning- and every other evening- to train anyway, so a little extra exercise was nothing new. 

All Might (Yagi-san? Toshinori-san? Dad?) would wait for him at the school gates and they'd walk home together. Sometimes he'd have a gym bag slung over his shoulder, sometimes not, but he almost always wore a track suit (Izuku suspected he spent every free moment working out). 

Days when Yagi-san (dad/All Might/ Toshinori-san) wasn't wearing a track suit, something big was going to happen. 

When Izuku saw him standing at the gate in a white polo and jeans, he knew today would be one such day. 

So he waved goodbye to Kacchan, not caring that the stubborn blond ignored him (again) and met with his mentor/stepfather/idol. 

"Yagi-san! What's the plan for today?" 

"My boy," Toshinori ruffled his hair and gave him a small, genuine smile, "today, we're meeting someone special."

* * *

Their footsteps echoed in the sterile white halls of the hospital, and for the umpteenth time, Izuku had to force himsef to stay quiet. All Might wouldn't tell him much about the person they were going to meet- just that he was an amnesiac boy named Ayase Yukiya- and then told him to ask any questions to him directly. 

But there were just so many!

What was his quirk? Did he like heroes? Who was his favorite? Did he also want to go to UA? Did he want to be a hero too? Or would he like the support or gen-ed courses better? What-

"Izuku-kun, you're rambling again."

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" 

They stopped in front of a nondescript door and All Might smiled at him again. 

"It's alright. I'm sure Yukiya-kun won't mind." 

He slid the door open.


	4. The Boy

The boy in the hospital bed looked...fragile. There really wasn't another word Izuku could think of to describe him. 

He was thin- actually, no, that was an understatement. The boy was a twig. He looked like he'd snap in two if he so much as breathed wrong. 

His blond hair framed his pale face nicely, and his eyes were a striking shade of blue. 

But they looked hollow somehow- as if this boy, this Ayase Yukiya-kun, had been through some especially terrible ordeal. 

Those sad eyes focused on him as he slowly entered the room, Yagi-san (All Might/Toshinori/dad) behind him.

"Good afternoon, Yagi-san." 

Even his voice sounded frail, Izuku thought. 

"And a good afternoon to you, young Ayase-kun. I've brought a guest, if you feel up to meeting him." 

Ayase-san nodded his head, and Izuku took that as his cue. 

"I-it's nice to meet you, Ayase-kun! I'm Midoriya Izuku!" He said with a bow. 

"It's...it's nice to meet you, too, Midoriya-san. My name is...Ayase Yukiya. I hope...we get along!" 

Yagi-san (All Might/Toshinori/dad) grinned. 

"You're hitting it off nicely already, boys. And that's good- since you'll be brothers from here on out!" 


End file.
